


Waking Up

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Tom and Holly [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

The house was silent and the sunlight streamed in through the windows of their house in North London, where the redhead and her husband were curled up in their bed, sound asleep. His arm tightened around her middle and he buried her face into her red curls, sighing happily.

The little pitter-patter of feet came from the hallway, followed by nails clicking against the hardwood flooring, disappearing as paws hit the carpet and followed the small feet.

“Here they come.” Tom murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead and rolling over to find a pair of blue eyes accompanied by a brown pair, peering over the edge of the bed.

“Dada!” Emilia giggled, arms stretching and hands making a grabbing motion towards him.

“Hmm, is that a little bird I hear?” he asked his wife, grinning as she rested her head on his chest and smiled down at their daughter.

“No bird! Just Emmy!” she squealed as he wrinkled his nose at her and hauled her up into the bed with them. Ellie jumped onto the bed and licked Holly’s face, curling up between the previously sleeping couple. Emilia curled her arms around her father’s neck after pressing a sloppy kiss to Holly’s cheek.

“Good morning,” Holly smiled, kissing her little chubby cheek. “How are you, little bird?”

“Good.” She said quietly, babbling about how she woke up and played with her Nala stuffed animal and went to find Ellie. After a few minutes, she slid off the bed and headed for the living room. Ellie groaned quietly as Holly sat up, adjusting the oversized shirt that she was wearing to cover her thighs. Tom passed her a smug look in reference to what they had done the night before and sat up to kiss her gently.

“I’m going to go put a movie on for her and make breakfast.” She said quietly, kissing him again as Ellie jumped off the bed and he scooted closer. His long fingers found the hem of her shirt and gently brushed it out of the way, tracing circles on her soft skin. “Don’t do that or I’ll never get anything done today.” Tom smiled into the kiss, tugging her to straddle his thighs.

“I’m going to go for my run and then we’ll have breakfast and then I’m going to take my girls to the park for a picnic for lunch and maybe ice cream.” He said quietly, trailing kisses down her neck suggestively. 

“Tom,” she sighed, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him off of her. “Later. When she’s napping. If we’re still awake.” His big hands squeezed her bottom, making her grin down at him.

“Mommy! Can I watch Brave?” Emilia called from the living room, no doubt holding her plush Merida to her chest and curling up in her little recliner that was positioned right next to her father’s.

“Of course, honey. I’ll be right there!” she called back, kissing Tom once more and sliding off his lap. “Go for your run, Mr. Hiddleston.”

Holly and Emmy curled up on the couch together, Emmy watching her favorite movie and Holly reading her book. Tom kissed the top of their heads before he had left for his run and when he returned, he did the same, except he was dripping with sweat and raindrops, dipping to kiss them before dashing off to the shower. The taller redhead slid off the couch and into the kitchen, turning on the stovetop and placing a pan on top of the flame.

Tom returned to the living room to find Emmy sitting right in front of the TV, blanket wrapped tightly around her and now clutching her Angus stuffed animal. “Darling, don’t sit so close.” He reminded her, scooping her off the floor and moving her back to the couch to sit beside him.

“Breakfast!” Holly soon called, fixing three plates and feeding Ellie, who eagerly waited at her dish.

“Emmy, would you like to go to the park for lunch today?” Tom asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Only if… if Brave is done.” She said quietly, shoveling a handful of crepe into her mouth. Holly chuckled as Tom rolled his eyes playfully. Taking his hand, she smiled blissfully over at him, accepting a kiss on the cheek from her husband.


End file.
